The Prohibits attracs
by Kitty Kat's stories
Summary: Lorsque le medecin Isabella Swan commence sont internat au seattle grace et qu'elle à pour chef de neurochirurgie Edward Cullen. Son passer qui n'est que très récent des secrets et de la rancoeur remonte à la suffarce. Comment resisté à un amour tels que
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ?

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui n'est pas si ancienne :)

Je tenais à dire que les personnages appartiennent à S.M et que je ne fais que jouer avec, rien de plus, rien de moins.

**A SAVOIR :**

C'est une fiction à rated M.

Que cette fiction m'a été inspirée de la série Grace Anatomy.

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑**Résumer**๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

_ Lorsque le medecin Isabella Swan commence sont internat au seattle grace et qu'elle à pour chef de neurochirurgie Edward Cullen. Son passer qui n'est que très récent des secrets et de la rancœur remonte à la suffarce. Comment resisté à un amour tels que. Alors que toutes lois interdit une relation entre titulaire et interne... Comment faire, lorsque l'interdit est une des choses des plus attirante ? _

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑**Prologue**๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

L'amour est une chose puissante, très puissante. Mais aussi incontrôlable... n' est-ce pas ?

L'amour nous tombe dessus au moment où on s'y attend le moins...

On espère tomber amoureux, en vain ce n'est que le lorsque nous avons baissé les bras, lorsque nous avons perdu espoir...

Que cette chose infiniment puissante et dangereuse nous attrape dans son filet, où c'est quasiment impossible de s'en défaire.

L'amour nous fait faire des trucs insensée des trucs qui en temps normal il nous aurait était absurde de les faire... n' est-ce pas ?

Mais l'amour devient une drogue...une fois qu'on y a goutée...

Qu'arrivera-t-il alors pour Isabella, Alice et Rosalie.

Trois jeunes femmes, trois jeunes médecins, trois jeunes internes...

Edward, Jasper et Emmett résisteront à leur envie ?

Trois Hommes, Trois chirurgiens, trois titulaires...

Une envie interdit !

Mais vous savez déjà tous que l'interdit...attire !

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez :)<p>

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !

Je tenais aussi à dire que je **recherche une Bêta** (a)

**M**orsure **V**ampirique.

**L**ilie


	2. Premier Jour

Coucou tout le monde ?

Comment vous allez bien ? :D

Bon, franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors bonne lecture :)

Je remercie : Grazie & tempelizabella qui ont mis les deux premiers reviews *-*

Je remercie aussi : lili71 & Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M Pour m'avoir mis dans leur Story favoris

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **POV Bella **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Vous Vous rappelez de votre premier jour d'école ? La sensation que vous avez ? Ce stress ? Les doutes ridicule tel d'être rejetée, d'être humilier, de ne pas réussir ? Vous vous en rappelez j'en suis persuader. Et vous attendez que ce sentiment disparaissent, que cette énorme boule qui noué votre gorge et votre ventre parte pour enfin rire de vous ?

Eh bien moi, je le revis. Encore. Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de travail en tant que interne dans le secteur de la chirurgie dans le plus grand hôpital universitaire de la ville, Seattle. Je suis devant l'Etablissement...

**Le Seattle Grace Hôpital.**

Je suis devant ce bâtiment depuis combien de temps déjà ? Ah oui, depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je m'étais réveiller, lever, préparer en avance et me voilà à l'heure mais dans l'incapacité de bougé.

**C'est absurde n' est-ce pas ?**

Vous me direz surement que ce n'est qu'une petite étape à passer. Que ce sera comme lorsque j'étais encore à l'école mais c'est bien ça le problème.

Je viens de Forks une petite bourgade insignifiante dans la péninsule d'Olympique, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante...

Bref, tous cela pour dire que toute ma rentrée dans cette ville où tout le monde connaît tout le monde ce sont toujours déroulé de façon horrible, enfin pour une petite fille de mon âge jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans où je me suis envolé pour Dartmouth pour mes études.

Je n'étais ni une blonde, bronzée et sportive typique du joueuse de volley ou d'une pom-pom girl. Non, moi, j'étais d'une peau d'ivoire, mince dans le genre moue cependant. Je n'avais pas assez de coordinations sans mes mouvements pour pratiquer un sport sans m'humilier.

Je n'avais jamais les derniers vêtements à la mode, non que je n'aie pas les moyens mais je suis une de ses rares filles qui déteste par-dessus tout le shopping. Je n'attirais jamais les garçons, n'aimant pas le maquillage et n'étant pas assez belle pour les garçons de Forks, je n'ai eu aucun petit copain, ni même un simple petit baiser avant mes dix-huit ans.

C'est qu'à l'Université que les garçons me remarquer pourtant j'étais toujours la même, simple et naturel. Assez parler de mon passé assez chaotique. Me voilà, près du but, près de mon rêve...

**Etre chirurgienne.**

Pas après pas, me voilà dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il est tellement ouvert, immense, lumineux...majestueux.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et fonça dans une fille brune, bronzée et aussi belle qu'un mannequin. Je m'excusai aussitôt tandis qu'un petit lutin se précipita vers nous avec une énergie...déroutante.

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **POV Rosalie **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Une jolie brune, avec un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux chocolat magnifiques et pénétrant me fonça dessus. Elle s'excusa rapidement tout en bégayant, je n'allais pas la manger. Je la regardai bien et effectivement j'allais avoir de la concurrence, elle est vraiment belle.

- Salut les filles, s'écria une jeune femme dont on pourrait la confondre avec un lutin.

Elle aussi était vraiment belle, mais on est où là ? Dans un centre de top model ou quoi ?

- Heu... on se connait ? demanda La jolie brune.

- Oui, enfin non mais vous êtes bien des internes vous aussi ? Celles de Platt ?

- Oui, dis-je tandis que la brune hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Moi c'est Alice mais vous pouvez m'appelez Lice.

- Enchantée je suis Isabella mais Bella suffira, répondit Bella en serrant la main d'Alice.

- Moi c'est Rosalie et appelez-moi... Rosalie.

Elles me regardaient comme si je les avais insultées. Mais quoi à la fin ? On n'est pas dans un lieu de rencontre stupide, on est à l'hôpital, prêt à travailler, sauver des vies...

**Et faire des putains d'opérations.**

Sans répondre quoique ce soit j'allais dans les vestiaires spécialement pour les internes. Pénétrant enfin dans le lieu je regardais une feuille où il y' avait mon numéro de casier, j'avais le 654. Je le chercher et ô enfin je le trouvai.

A peine ais-je ouvert mon casier que j'entendis des rires, je tournai la tête et reconnu Isabella et Alice.

- Moi j'ai le 653, dit Isabella.

- Hannnn mais moi j'ai le 662, fit Alice en faisant une moue tel un enfant n'ayant pas eu son bonbon.

- Hé bé, miss, dit Bella. Ton casier est juste derrière et on travaille ensemble.

- Oui, elle a raison, renchéris-je. Pas besoin de faire tout un plat pour cela.

- Heu... Salut, moi je suis Riley, Riley Biers et je... je suis moi aussi nouveau... et heu...je suis avec Platt, se présenta un garçon.

- Salut Riley, sourit Alice. Moi c'est Alice, Alice Brandon.

Bella fit un signe de tête discret et moi je l'ai regardez simplement. On est où là ? Ils se croient encore à l'école primaire ?

Je regardai Bella et elle me fit un sourire contrit et c'est là que j'ai su que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec elle.

Bella partie et c'est avec consternation que je vis deux garçons la reluquer il manquer plus que cela. Isabella ouvrit la porte et fonça dans une femme. Décidément elle a le chic pour foncer sur les autres, elle.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit la femme aux et fort. Je suis Esmée Platt et votre résidente. Chaque patients, chaque manœuvres, chaque problèmes vous devrez m'en faire part et je vous préviens que même quand je ne suis pas là je sais tout, j'entends tout alors le moindre faux pas j' en serais au courant. Et je ne rigole pas !

**Personne ne broncha, c'était quelques choses.**

- Je ferais des équipes de six, reprit Platt. Swan tu seras avec Hale, Brandon, Lahotte, Black et Biers.

**Swan comme la célèbre chirurgienne cardiaque du monde ?**

Tout le monde appelez, moi y comprit se dirigea vers Platt et nous nous mîmes en groupe tel un groupions de gnous. Alors je reconnu les deux garçons qui avaient reluqué Bella. C'était Lahotte et Black.

Platt nous donna des informations, sur des patients, nous devons allez ne consultation alors nous fonçâmes tous.

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **POV Alice **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

J'allais comme l' avez ordonné le docteur Platt, dans les salles d' occultation, cherchant un malade, mon premier patient, j' étais excitée comme pas possible.

Je vis Swan avoir déjà un cas, j'hallucine. Comment faisait-elle. Voyant son patient je suis certaines qu'elle irait au bloc pour de la cardio. Hale pareil une femme enceinte perdait beaucoup de sang, mais non!

**La gynéco c'était pour moi ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça.**

Bref, je me précipitai vers un patient et je vis Lahotte foncer lui aussi alors je l'ai mordu pour qu'il lâche prise et il me regarda bizarrement alors je lui tirai la langue. Il devait comprendre que c'était MON patient.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis le médecin Brandon, dis-je. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Où je suis ?

- A l'hôpital, que vous est-il arrivé monsieur ?

- J'allais à l'église, je devais me confesser... je dois me confesser pour effacer mon pêcher de luxure, si je ne le fais pas je serais damné.

- Monsieur calmez-vous tout va bien allez...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le médecin Brandon.

- Où je suis ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Je... vous êtes à l'hôpital... vous avez eu un accident.

- Un accident... où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Je lui répondis tandis que j'allais chercher le docteur Masen, le neurochirurgien.

**Je courais, je paniquée... il fallait que je me calme.**

- Docteur Masen, criais-je dès que je le vis. Docteur Masen !

Il se retourna interrogatif.

- Monsieur, dis-je essoufflé. J'ai un patient qui a des pertes de mémoire toute les minutes...

- Faîtes voir ça, docteur ...

- Brandon.

Il me suivit et parla avec le patient qui répété toujours les trois même questions : Où je suis, qui êtes-vous, que m'est-il arrivé.

Le docteur Masen lui posa des questions et regarda ses pupilles.

- Brandon, une IRM tout de suite.

Je courais chercher une IRM est heureusement, il y en avait un de libre. Puis je le réservai et reparti vers mon patient et le médecin.

Nous l'emmenâmes, je l'attachai et le fit entrez dans l'IRM puis rejoignit le docteur Neurone.

- Vous savez ce que c'est Brandon ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est du... Sang.

- Exact, il fait une hémorragie interne inondant sa mémoire, il faut opérer tout de suite, préparez-vous pour aller au bloc.

**Yes, j'allais avoir ma première opération**.

L'opération dura trois heures, il y avait eu une complication mais le patient était toujours en vie et n'avais aucune séquelles.

Sur le chemin je vis Emmett McCarthy, le chirurgien plastique le plus célébré... je fonds.

- Alors tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ta femme mystérieuse, riait-il.

- Non... et ça me stresse, ses yeux chocolat me hante depuis des semaines, avoua le docteur neurone.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :)<p>

J'aimerais avoir votre avis, vraiment !

Alors, tempelizabella, qui est qui ? (a)

Je tiens à dire que je suis toujours à la** recherche d'une Bêta** ! et que le **prochain chapitre sera dans une semaine** comme pour **You are my Muse** :)

**M**orsure **V**ampirique.

**L**ilie


	3. Une retrouvailles

Coucou tout le monde ( :

Vous allez bien ? Parce-que, moi, franchement je suis HS !

Je voulais remercier ma nouvelle bêta** : **_**Delphine94**__**:D**_

Je voulais remercier** : tempelizabella miiss88 Grazie Natacha35140 Bellaandedwardamour el's Delphine94 lyllou42 joannie28 et alice'n'tom pour leur Review !**

Réponses aux anonymes :

**El's : **Oui je sais, j'ai encore des petites fautes ' Je te remercie de m'avoir proposer ton service mais j'en ai trouver une déjà ( : En tout cas, c'est très gentil de ta part

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **POV Bella **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

**_Le cœur lâchait, NON !_**

C'était mon premier patient, il ne devait pas mourir... Il était tellement jeune. Le patient s'appelait Diego Tanner, il venait tout juste de se marier à une certaine Bree, et n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Il perdait la vie secondes après secondes à cause d'un fichu accident de voiture.

- Il est en bradycardie, déclara le docteur Withlock.

Et comme pour accompagner ses paroles, le pouls de Diego ralentit au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde s'activait autour de moi.

_**Moi, j'étais tétanisée.**_

Mais quel genre de chirurgienne je faisais ? Je devrais déployer tous mes efforts pour le sauver mais non je ne faisais rien, étant incapable ne serait-ce de bouger le petit doigt.

- Swan, cria le chirurgien, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je... Euh... oui ?

- Massez-lui le cœur pendant que j'arrête l'hémorragie.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de me sortir de ma léthargie, et lui obéissant, je plongeai rapidement ma main dans le corps du patient et lui massai son cœur doucement mais efficacement. Cependant en vain. Je pouvais très bien entendre ce bruit distinct, monotone de l'électrocardiographe, d'un cœur qui ne battait plus. Je ne me stoppai pas pour autant. Je voulais y arriver. Je voulais le sauver...

- Swan, arrêtez, me dit Withlock. Il est perdu.

- Quoi mais...

- Heure du décès 13h56.

Je restai là, interdite, tandis que tout le monde partait. Le cardiologue mit une main sur mon épaule, geste destinant à me réconforter, je supposais ?

- Isabella, il faut que tu parles à sa famille... Je suis désolé.

Puis il sortit, une larme roula sur ma joue. Etais-je sûre de vouloir faire cela ? Je voulais être chirurgienne pour sauver des gens pas pour les voir mourir !

Je sortis du bloc, et me lavai convenablement les mains, en frottant plus que nécessaire. J'avais besoin, je pense, d'enlever toute trace de ce premier décès. Puis, d'un pas lourd, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente, voir la famille de mon patient. Ils étaient tous assis, l'air grave, et se levèrent tous en me voyant arriver.

- Alors ? demanda une jeune femme brune. Comment va mon mari ?

- Je suis désolée... Nous avons tout tenté pour le sauver, mais son état était trop grave. Toutes mes condoléances Madame...

À ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots, tandis qu'une femme, qui devait être la mère de Diego, se blottit dans les bras d'un homme d'âge mur, sûrement le père de mon patient, recherchant du soutien, alors que ses joues se voilaient de larmes.

Toutes ces émotions furent trop pour moi. Je les laissai pleurer leur fils, leur mari tandis que je sortis prestement de l'hôpital, prendre un peu l'air. Je ne devais pas pleurer mais c'était mon premier patient. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Alice et elle s'arrêta me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est toi la fille mystérieuse, dit-elle.

- Que... quoi ? Demandai-je déroutée.

_**Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?**_

- Je... Non rien, répondit Alice. Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Puis elle partit en courant, me laissant là, sans rien comprendre de ce qui venait de se passer. Me laissant même pas le temps de souffler, Platt me bipa. Et je me retrouvai à courir dans les couloirs, oubliant complètement cette « discussion », afin de voir ce que l'on me voulait.

* * *

><p><strong>๑•ิ.•ั๑ POV Alice ๑•ิ.•ั๑<strong>

Je n'y croyais pas... je... j'étais persuadée que c'était de Bella dont le docteur neurone parlait. Je savais pas comment l'expliquer... Une intuition sûrement... Mais elle avait paru tellement surprise... Remarque j'étais vraiment débile. Pourquoi lui avais-je balancé ça en pleine face ?

Et puis merde, j'avais oublié mon patient avec cette histoire. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers sa chambre. Je devais aller le voir et l'examiner afin de vérifier s'il avait eu des effets secondaires suite à l'opération qu'il avait subi.

J'entrai dans la chambre qui était remplie d'une femme et trois enfants... sa famille. Je souris heureuse d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis le docteur Brandon, c'est moi qui vous suit.

- Bonjour et merci... merci pour tous ce que vous avez fait, intervint la femme.

J'hochai la tête en sa direction, et me saisis du dossier, posé au pied de son lit. Je vérifiai que les infirmières n'avaient rien noté de spécial. Puis, j'occultai mon patient et lui posai en même temps des questions sur comment il se sentait. Les tests me parurent bon. Je leur fit part de mes conclusions, ce qui déclencha de grands sourires sur le visage de chaque personne de cette pièce. Donner de telles nouvelles gonflaient mon cœur.

- Madame, m'interpella mon patient, alors que je m'apprêtai à les saluer pour partir.

- Mademoiselle, le contre-dis-je, avec un sourire.

- Mademoiselle, auriez-vous un prête dans cet hôpital ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un besoin urgent de me confesser.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, lui répondis-je. Je suis nouvelle, je viens d'arriver seulement ce matin... je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je peux aller me renseigner si vous voulez.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, Laurent tu iras quand tu sortiras, intervint sa femme.

Je profitai de ce moment pour m'éclipser de cette chambre. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec la religion.

J'étais trop cochonne pour cela. C'était bien moi qui avait pensé ça ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée. Une fois dans le couloir, je sautillai sur place, une habitude que j'avais acquise dès que j'étais contente, entre autre, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je croisai Bella.

- Mon premier patient est en vie et en bonne santé, m'excitai-je.

- Génial, répondit-elle lasse. Moi il est mort alors que je lui massais le cœur.

- Ah !

- Comme tu dis, répliqua-t-elle en partant.

Hé bien elle n'avait pas de peau, elle, pour son premier jour. Avec toute cette excitation, je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu mon stylo. Connaissant ma tête en l'air pour de petits trucs dans le genre, j'avais prévu un stock dans mon casier. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je croisai Lahotte qui me regarda bizarrement.

- Hey salut, dis-je en m'approchant vers lui.

- ...

- Bah quoi ? Demandai-je. Tu peux me répondre, je ne mords pas.

Et là, il éclata de rire, un rire franc et sonore.

- Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je derechef, légèrement inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

- Salut, je m'appelle Paul Lahotte et toi... tu mords.

- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas vrai...

- Tu m'as mordu pour avoir un patient ce matin.

- J'ai pas fait ça. Si ? Quémandai-je, un peu plus inquiète de ma santé mentale ce coup-ci.

Pour me le prouver, il releva la manche de sa blouse, où une marque de dents était visible. Je l'avais vraiment mordu ! Ça y était, c'était officiel, j'étais folle !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'est rien heu...

- Alice, Alice Brandon.

Puis son bippeur sonna. Il partit en courant, me saluant rapidement tandis que je saisis un nouveau stylo avant de retourner à mes dossiers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>๑•ิ.•ั๑ POV Rosalie ๑•ิ.•ั๑<em>**

Hum... que ça faisait du bien de manger et de souffler un peu. J'avais une patiente, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, qui était très exigeante. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de prendre ce cas ? J'étais spécialisée en cardiologie pas en gynécologie obstétricienne.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite le trio d'internes venant dans ma direction. Etant tous dans la même galère de l'internat, nous restions la plupart du temps entre nous. Pas de titulaires, ni d'infirmières. Ils s'installèrent et je décidai de briser la glace.

- Salut, dis-je. Vous êtes ?

- Je suis Jacob Black et lui c'est mon cousin Paul, répondit un grand baraqué aux cheveux noirs, à la peau bronzée, tout en désignant un autre qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf que ces yeux étaient noisettes au lieu de marron foncé.

- Et moi je suis Riley, se présenta le dernier.

- D'accord...

Puis sans prendre la peine de me regarder ni même de me parler, ils se remirent à discuter ensemble.

- Comment elle est trop bien foutue...

- Vous parlez de qui ? Les coupai-je, désireuse d'avoir un peu de potins.

- De Swan !

- Hé vous savez que sa mère c'est Renée Swan, dis-je.

Les trois garçons se turent, et me fixèrent intensément. Pour une fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, ils prêtèrent vraiment attention à moi. Enfin !

- Renée Swan, la chirurgienne ? Demanda Riley.

- Oui, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit ici, elle a ça dans le sang.

Je me tus voyant Bella arriver vers nous en compagnie d'Alice qui sautillait, plus qu'elle ne marchait. Mais mon dieu attachez-là cette folle ! Elles s'assirent aux places de libres et Bella salua d'un signe de tête tout le monde, tandis que la folle fit un joyeux sourire à la tablée.

- Eh coucou Paul, dit-elle.

- Salut Alice, répondit-il. Tu vas enfin pouvoir mordre dans quelque chose !

Puis les deux éclatèrent de rire, alors que tout le monde se regardait un peu étonné n'ayant définitivement rien compris. Avais-je loupé un épisode ? Je n'étais décidément pas la seule apparemment. Une fois calmé de leur fou rire, ils nous en expliquèrent la raison.

- C'est que ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai mordu pour avoir un patient, expliqua-t-elle.

C'était bien ce que je disais. Il fallait l'enfermer cette folle, même l'attacher. Et pendant tout le repas, Alice parla, parla et... parla de sujet aussi nuls les uns que les autres quand là un sujet m'interpella. Le SHOPPING !

A ce moment-là, Bella toussota, nous salua rapidement et partit. C'était quoi ça ? N'aimerait-elle pas le shopping ? Elle n'était en aucun cas normal cette fille.

* * *

><p><strong><em>๑•ิ.•ั๑ POV Edward ๑•ิ.•ั๑<em>**

Je m'étais endormi dans la salle de garde et encore une fois, j'avais rêvé d'elle. C'était comme si je pouvais humer son odeur délicate, enfin l'odeur dont je me souvenais. Son souffle si chaud et si doux me volant en pleine face tel une bouffée d'air frais.

**_Et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un chocolat pénétrant et fondant._**

Elle me hantait jours et nuits... m'obligeant à ne plus vivre sans elle. Elle m'avait retenu prisonnier de son charme et elle était partie sans prendre la peine de me libérer de cet envoutement incassable.

J'étais vivant mais ne vivais qu'à moitié. J'attendais désespérément qu'une belle jeune femme, dont je ne connaissais rien d'elle à part son prénom, ou plutôt son surnom, me retrouve et me complète à nouveau.

De légers coups furent donnés contre la porte, et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

- Docteur Masen, dit une jeune femme. Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mais je suis votre interne pour cette après-midi.

J'obtempérai enfin à ouvrir les yeux et... je la vis. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était là devant moi, enfin. Ses yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent en grand tout aussi surpris que moi.

- Bella...

- Edward... c'est bien toi ?

Je ne répondis pas et me précipitai sur elle. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Ma langue dépassa rapidement la barrière de ses dents, puis un combat acharné se fit entre sa langue et la mienne, je gagnai.

D'un geste vif, je la déshabillai. Je m'en moquai de ne pas être doux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais envie d'elle tout de suite et maintenant.

- Non... Edward, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je... on ne peut pas.

- Bien sûr que si, dis-je avec envie, continuant à parsemer son cou délicat de mes baisers.

- Je... Je... suis... ton interne, et tu es...

- Ton patron, exact alors c'est moi qui commande.

Alors, elle abandonna et m'offrit un plus grand espace en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ma langue, mes dents, ma bouche... Je jouai avec sa peau, la titillant avec plaisir. J'en profitai pour nicher mon nez dans son cou et m'enivrai de son parfum envoûtant. Elle gémit de mes attentions.

Je frottai mon corps au sien, lui montrant à quel point elle m'avait manqué et que je la voulais. Mes mains parcoururent tout son corps, se délectant de ses formes, du grain de sa peau... Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses si rondes et fermes... parfaites et les levèrent. Elle entoura instinctivement ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je la plaquai contre la porte. À travers mon pantalon d'hôpital, je pouvais sentir son excitation, ce qui décupla mon envie.

Ses mains n'étaient pas restées inertes, caressant telle une plume mon torse. Elle parvint à atteindre le nœud qui retenait mon pantalon et le défit rapidement. Sans plus attendre, ma bouche retrouva la sienne et j'entrai en même temps d'un coup de rein profond en elle. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon paradis. J'avais envie d'elle depuis tellement longtemps, je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler... La bête était enfin sortie. Je fis des va-et-vient puissants en elle tandis qu'elle gémissait proche de son apothéose.

**_Elle allait venir, et moi aussi_**.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées, nos corps entremêlés, et nos langues se bataillant. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux, puis ses mains descendirent sur le haut de mes épaules s'accrochant d'autant plus, me griffant même, tandis qu'une de mes mains alla trouver son clitoris. Il fallait qu'elle jouisse maintenant, en même temps que moi.

- Edward, cria-elle.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ( :<p>

J'aimerais vraiment vos avis, ça prend quoi ? Une minute même pas ! (a)

Je remercie encore ma bêta sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est ! :$

Pour celles qui suivent You are my muse, je ne pense pas que le chapitre 2 sera mis aujourd'hui, je viens tout de l'emmener en correction ^^'


	4. Changement

Coucou, vous allez bien ?

Je suis désolé de mon absence :$

Il y a eu les exam' puis je suis tomber malade et après les fêtes donc je n'ai pas réelement eu l'occasion de poster ce chapitre :$

Je voulais comme toujours remercier ma bêta puis tout ceux qui me lis, remerciement très mince mais je n'ai pas réelement le moral pour le moment, donc je vous pris de m'excusez :$:$

Je voulais vous souhaitez (même si c'est en retard) Un bon noël, et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusez :D

Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année en avance :D

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ POV Bella ๑•ิ.•ั๑<p>

Essoufflée, allongée dans le lit de la salle de garde à coté de mon patron alors que nous devrions être auprès d'un patient... Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

Je me jurais que plus jamais je me laisserais aller avec cet homme. Ce n'était pas du tout professionnel, et j'étais une femme professionnelle !

Je me levai et ma rhabillai tant bien que mal. Edward se releva et me regarda d'une étrange façon.

« Quoi ? Aboyai-je.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me rhabille ça ne se voit pas ! L'agressai-je un peu plus. Je ne devais surtout pas me laisser distraire par son regard pénétrant et magnifique.

- Si mais pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, un peu étonné par mon ton revêche.

- Parce que nous devons travailler docteur Masen.

- Docteur Masen ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Me questionna-t-il, ahuri, de ce revirement.

- Vous êtes mon patron !

- Et ton petit ami, rajouta-t-il.

- On n'est pas ensemble, répliquai-je froidement. »

Je partis avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Non mais c'était quoi cette merde dans laquelle je m'étais encore fourrée ? Couchée avec mon patron... une première !

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas, que j'entendais déjà la porte par laquelle je venais à peine de sortir se rouvrir. Une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait à mes côtés, rhabillés de sa blouse de chirurgien, très sexy.. Non je m'égarais. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une personne vint se poster devant nous.

« Tiens Edward, salua le docteur Lutz. Bien amusé ? »

Il rigola, fier de sa petite blague, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris..

**_Oh non !_**

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défila Edward... Docteur Masen, plutôt.

- Arrête ! Tout le monde vous a entendu dans les couloirs, ria Lutz. Alors c'était qui la fille ? »

Je me mis aussitôt à rougir, et détourna le regard d'eux.

« Emmett, s' il te plait... Tenta-t-il, pour le faire taire, voyant certainement mon embarras. »

Je regardai Emmett en biais et vis qu'il m'observait.

« Vous êtes, mademoiselle ? Ou madame peut-être ?

- Je... mademoiselle. Dis-je. Je suis Isabella Swan.

- Isabella pourquoi rougis-tu comme ça ? Insista le docteur Lutz, sans se préoccuper plus de ma gêne bien voyante.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en entendant des conversations privées, au boulot surtout celles concernant mes patrons.

- D' accord, dit-il. J'aime quand on me regarde quand on me parle, cependant. »

Alors je levai les yeux vers lui. Edward était lui aussi mal à l'aise.

« - Jolie yeux, constata-t-il.

- Heu... merci.

- Ils sont de couleur chocolat n'est-ce pas, rajouta-t-il. »

J'allai pour lui répondre, quand je remarquai qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à Edward. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Docteurs, les saluai-je, sans prêter le moindre regard au docteur Masen. »

Je m'éloignai rapidement des deux docteurs, et les entendis vaguement se disputer. Puis je perçus des bruits de pas derrière moi, et aperçus Masen me devancer à ouvrir la porte de mon patient. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'y trouvait.

«Bonjour monsieur Newton. Je suis le docteur Masen, le neurochirurgien en charge de votre cas. Après étude des tests que vous avez passés à votre arrivée ici, nous avons décelé une tâche sur l'IRM de votre cerveau. Pour conserver votre mémoire, il va falloir l'enlever et procéder à une craniotomie...

- Une cranio quoi ? Demanda le patient.

- Swan, dit Masen, en tournant vers moi, en quoi ça consiste ?

- Une craniotomie c'est une opération qui consiste à sectionner les os du crâne pour retirer votre tumeur.

- Très bien, docteur Swan, me félicita Edward.

- Et quand aura lieu cette opération ? Nous interrogea monsieur Newton.

- Nous avons pu avoir un bloc de libre pour dans trois heures. Le docteur Swan vous préparera pour l'opération, Monsieur Newton. »

Je saluai le patient et partis, ne supportant plus les regards persistants d'Edward. Celui-ci me suivit, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une salle libre.

« Bella, dit-il doucement, charmeur même. Nous devons parlez.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi, lui répondis-je, ferme, serrant mes bras autour de moi.

- Alors écoute-moi, supplia-t-il. Ne me quitte pas encore. »

Il s'approcha de moi, leva sa main gauche et me caressa mon visage. Ses caresses étaient douces et tendres mais c'était mon patron. Sa main à plat contre ma peau, descendit vers mon cou. Je me retournai et restai dos à lui. Je devais m'éloigner de lui. J'étais faible face à lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à faire descendre sa main sur mon cou. Je l'arrêtai de la mienne, en lui donnant une petite tape. Puis je le sentis se rapprocher, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent tout doucement sur mon cou. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, sur son épaule. Ses baisers persistèrent, plus tendres les uns que les autres. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille puis en suça et mordilla le lobe.

« Edward... arrête, dis-je en un murmure. S' il te plait.

- Tu en as envie, je le sais et tu le sais. »

Oui, j'en avais envie mais je ne devais pas. Nous ne devions pas. Mais il me faisait tellement de bien...

Cela m'avait manqué. Je me détournai non sans un gros effort. Je ne devais pas laisser mes hormones sexuelles prendre le dessus.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Edward ? Lui demandai-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me laisse pas. Pas une fois que je t'ai retrouvé, me dit-il, presque blessé.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est non.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Tu m'allumes tout l'été jusqu'à ce que je cède...

- Tu m'as dragué à mort, arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi, le coupai-je froidement.

- Oui, bon si tu veux. Cela n'empêche que...

- Cela n'empêche que ce qui s'est passé en vacances, reste en vacances. C'est clair.

- J'n'y crois pas, cria-t-il.

- Cet été c'était cool. On a bien flirté, on s'est amusé mais ça s'arrête là, criai-je aussi cédant à la colère.

- Un flirt ! Ce n'était pas un flirt et tu le sais très bien. On était ensemble plus de deux mois et du jour au lendemain t'es partie sans me donner de nouvelles en retour.

- On était tellement un couple que tu ne connaissais de moi, que mon surnom et mon âge, argumentai-je.

- Tu ne me laissais rien savoir de toi. J'essayais, je voulais apprendre à te connaître plus, hurla-t-il.

- Edward s' il te plait calme toi et laisse-moi partir, murmurai-je. »

Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur, cette fois. Il fit un pas sur le côté, signe que je pouvais partir.

« Tu m'as allumé, tu m'as fait devenir accroc à toi et tu me quittes ensuite, dit-il tristement. »

Je me retournai essayant de lire sur son visage mais il était dos à moi. J'ouvris la porte et lançai avant de partir :

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Docteur Masen... Ce n'était pas mon attention, vraiment.

- Assume les conséquences de tes actes pour une fois dans ta vie, dit-il. »

Il l'avait dit calmement et c'était ça le plus dur, le plus vexant et le plus triste.

Puis je partis, en pleurant silencieusement car je savais qu'il m'aimait et le pire c'était que moi aussi. J'en étais folle amoureuse mais c'était mon patron.

* * *

><p><span>๑<span>•ิ.•ั๑POV Alice๑•ิ.•ั๑

Alors qu'est-ce que je prenais ? Un petit appart ou un studio ? Je m'étais tellement concentrée sur cet emploi que j'avais complètement oublié de me trouver un chez moi.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi bête, hein ? Et voilà je resterais à la rue comme une clocharde et je ferais la manche pour manger! Han et comment j'allais faire pour faire du shopping ? Je voulais bien dormir sous les ponts et quémander pour manger mais je ne voulais pas être privée de shopping c'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Puis je me mis à pleurer, assisse sur le banc près de mon casier, la tête entre les mains.

« Hé bé Mistinguette, dit Paul. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je... je n'ai pas de maison et je ne pourrais pas faire de shopping, ni manger.

- Hé bé calme toi, mini pouce, dit-il doucement. Si tu veux j'ai un loft que je partage avec Jacob et maintenant Riley. Tu peux venir si tu veux il y a deux chambre et...

- Moi je peux vivre chez toi ? Demanda Rosalie qui venait d'arriver. Je suis encore chez mes parents et comme cela Alice ne sera pas la seule fille.

- Ouais si tu veux, accepta Paul. »

Au même moment Bella arriva, les yeux rouges. Elle venait de pleurer. C'était peut-être à cause de son patient décédé. La pauvre, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Tu as quoi Bella ? L'interrogea Rosalie.

- Son premier patient est mort devant elle, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers Bella. »

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la réconfortai.

« Hé Bella tu vis où ? Demandai-je soudain.

- Heu... Je suis dans un hôtel, pourquoi ?

- Bah vient vivre chez Paul avec nous...

- Alice, m'interrompit Rosalie, tu devrais peut-être demander à Paul c'est chez lui, tout de même.

- Non, mais c'est bon, intervint Paul. Elle peut venir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Tu m'étonnes que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était carrément à fond sur elle depuis ce matin. Remarque, ils iraient bien ensemble ces deux-là. Ô je savais. Yeah, Cupidon était de retour. Oh là là, j'étais trop cool.

« Merci Paul, sourit Bella. Heu Paul tu as qui comme titulaire là ?

- J'ai Docteur Withlock pourquoi ?

- On peut échanger s' il te plait ? Je n'aime pas le mien !

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend. Tu as qui et quoi de prévu ?

- J'ai Masen et je travaille sur une craniotomie.

- Quoi ? Crièrent Rosalie, Alice et Paul.

- J'accepte, dit Paul tout sourire.

- Mais tu es folle, s'écria Rosalie. Une craniotomie ça ne se refuse pas.

- La preuve que si, constatai-je, simplement.

- Mais il faut en parler à Platt et aux titulaires, dis-je. »

Bella et Paul se regardèrent et coururent tous les deux vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><span>๑<span>•ิ.•ั๑POV Esmée๑•ิ.•ั๑

Je pénétrai dans le bureau du docteur Carlisle Cullen, le chef du Seattle Grace Hôpital, dans le bureau de mon patron, dans le bureau de mon... amant.

Bien que je sois déjà mariée avec un autre homme, depuis que j'avais fait une fausse couche, mon mariage avait complètement volé en éclat. Quant à Carlisle pour lui je n'étais que sa simple maîtresse car lui aussi était marié à une certaine Jessica, qui soit dit en passant était trop jeune pour lui. C'était vrai quoi ! Il avait quarante ans même si cela ne se voyait pas, et elle, elle en avait seulement que 29. Vraiment trop jeune... Donc je pénétrai dans le bureau de Carlisle car ce dernier m'avait fait appeler. Et comme à son habitude ce n'était pas pour le travail mais pour le sexe encore et encore. Nous nous satisfaisions tellement l'un et l'autre. Je n'avais jamais connu de meilleur coup.

« Carlisle, le saluai-je, aguicheuse, tout en fermant la porte derrière moi.

- Ô Esmée, répondit-il avec un sourire et un regard tendre, un regard à faire battre mon cœur comme pas possible. Tu es de plus en plus magnifique.

- Et toi tu es sexy comme jamais, répliquai-je avec un sourire charmeur. »

Nous avions notre liaison depuis maintenant trois ans. Malgré les hauts et les bats nous étions toujours dans le jeu de la séduction et ce pour encore un bon moment car ni lui, ni moi ne voulions arrêter ce petit manège excitant comme jamais.

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin ayant trouvé sa proie. Et moi je restais là à ma place, commençant à me déshabiller. Mais contre toute attente mon bippeur sonna.

Je maudis la personne qui osait nous déranger et elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

« Je suis désolée Carlisle... je dois y aller, soufflai-je.

- Pas de problème ma douce. »

Je lui fis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et partis.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de réunion, je vis deux, de mes internes Isabella et Paul ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Puis avec eux, il y avait leur titulaire du moment ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avez-vous dérangé tous les quatre ?

- Nous ne savons rien Esmée, dit Jasper. Ce sont vos internes qui nous ont bippé.

- Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi mes internes nous ont dérangés ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers eux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Paul. Je voulais demander si...

- Si nous pouvions tous les deux échanger de titulaire, finit Isabella. Que moi j'aille avec le docteur Withlock et Paul avec le docteur Masen.

- Et vous m'avez dérangé pour cela ? Qui est l'idiot de cette demande que je lui fasse regretter d'être aussi stupide ?

- Moi, avoua Paul.

- Très bien, et bien tu seras de garde Lundi et Mardi.

- Non, s'écria Isabella. C'était mon idée.

- Très bien, et bien vous serez tous les deux de garde dans ce cas.

- Mais..., commença Isabella. »

Je l'arrêtai, en levant la main. Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur.

« Jasper et Edward êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui, moi je n'ai aucun problème, répondit Jasper. Je sens que cette petite interne a beaucoup à apprendre dans le domaine de la cardio. Je me trompe ?

- Non monsieur, répondit Isabella avec un petit sourire.

- Et vous Edward ? Demandai-je. »

Ce dernier se leva d'un bon et partit furibonen lançant un :

« Black, viens te préparer pour une craniotomie. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ?

* * *

><p><span>๑<span>•ิ.•ั๑POV Rosalie๑•ิ.•ั๑

Il était seulement dix-neuf heures et pourtant je croyais que cela faisait une semaine que je travaillais. Cette journée avait était forte en événement !

« Hé Rosalie, cria Alice. »

Je me retournai et la vis courir après moi.

« Tu veux quoi ? Dis-je.

- Heu... je ne déménage chez Paul que demain alors je me demandais si...

- Tu ne viens pas chez, moi, la coupai-je tandis qu'elle faisait la moue. Insiste pas c'est non, va chez Bella mais moi je ne veux pas de toi, c'est clair.

- Tu es cruelle tu le sais ! Répondit-elle, dans une petite moue, qu'elle devait penser comme attendrissante.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de toi chez moi!

- Oui mais Bella...

- Oui bah quoi Bella ?

- C'est une fille très gentille mais c'est une fille triste et malheureuse.

- Très bien, comme ça tu lui remonteras le moral.

- Mais... »

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que je partis. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire, moi. Je n'étais pas la S.P.A pour les animaux à la rue. Je laissais Bella s'occuper de ça. Je pris ma voiture et rentrai chez moi, à Port Angeles, retrouver ma famille qui n'était pas mieux. Ma mère était une femme joyeuse et très coquette et mon père était taré et aussi fou qu'Alice.

J'étais fille unique et mes parents se demandaient tout le temps comment avec leur éducation, basée sur la joie et la bonne humeur pouvais-je être froide et sans aucun sentiment. La seule chose dont ils étaient fiers, c'était de mon merveilleux physique et de mon intelligence.

« Tu rentres tard, Rosalie, dit mon père, une fois que j'eus franchi la porte.

- C'est le boulot, désolée...

- Oui. Mets la table s' il te plait, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Où est maman ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ? Non alors fais ce que je t'ai demandé, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Je peux bien le faire pour une dernière fois, dis-je doucement.

- Répète ?

- Demain je déménage...

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Pardon ?

- Ta mère n'ose pas te le dire mais nous en avons marre que tu restes à la maison. Fin nous aimerions rester tous les deux.

- Je vois, bah comme ça je ne serais plus un problème. »

Puis je partis dans la cuisine, mettre la table comme me l'avait demandé ce qui se prétend être mon père. Ma mère... c'était elle qui m'avait proposé de rester le temps de mes études, afin de faire moins de dépense alors qu'en fait je ne servais que de bonne.

_**Est-ce que un jour mes parents avaient voulu de moi ?**_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre :$<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez ? :$

Pour You are my muse, je suis désolé du retard, le chapitre que j'avais prévue est trop court et avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer la deuxième partie à ma correctrice :$

J'aimerais avoir un Review juste... avoir vos avis, savoir qui me lit ou non, enfin ce genre de chose là quoi :$

**M**orsure **V**ampirique

Lilie


End file.
